The Watcher goes into Haunting of Alaizabel Cray
by The Faction's Lord
Summary: Right this should The Haunting of Alaizabel Cray but thats too long so I had to shorten it read my bio before reading
1. Chapter 1

The Watcher goes into The Haunting of Alaizabel Cray  
  
A/N: Right this is my second story, it will be more ambitious, have more text and generally be better. Next I will include some humour but I read Discworld and watch Red Dwarf so you might think I'm just twisted. Finally I'll adopt some used up muses gathered from the Watcher's travels, and my current muse Charizard. Oh joy. Charizard: Charizard Disclaimer: Right this isn't mine everything such as Thaniel and Alaizabel are owned by Chris Wooding  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"This time I'll visit somewhere decent", as the Watcher moved over to the bookcases he spotted a larger book with a blue cover. "The Haunting of Alaizabel Cray", one of his favourite books. The question was, when, in the book, he could stop Pike ages before, Alaizabel and Thaniel would never meet, "No, that would be boring". "The Final showdown with Pyke", how could he it would just be too late really for him to have fun. "Wait maybe just after Thatch takes over Alaizabel and uses the ward of opening", yes that was about right, just enough time to have fun without ruining the plot. "No" Thaniel cried, throwing his weight against the oak at the same moment as she tugged it open. For a fraction of a second, his eyes skated over the vision of the muttering thing beyond (note this is an actual quote and once again I reiterate that this and everything else is owned by Chris Wooding), and the Watcher appeared. Thaniel moved to draw his gun when the Watcher said, "Don't shoot, I'm an ally, ask not how I got here but be thankful of my help", "Prove it" came the sharp reply. "How? Thaniel", replied the Watcher specifically putting emphasis on the second word. "You could have heard that anywhere". "Then how would I know that this young lady is Alaizabel Cray". "Fraternity", spat Thaniel as he levelled his pistol. "Don't even try, it isn't worth it", came the reply, at the same moment Thaniel's weapon roared. The Watcher should, by rights, be dead there and then but he wasn't, he was two feet away from where he had been. "I told you it wasn't worth it, now stop trying to kill me". "What", said Thaniel. "By the way I'd see a docter about those eyes, I'll go get Cathaline", came the kind reply as Alaizabel rushed over to him.  
  
@@@  
  
"Cathaline I think you should go see Thaniel he's in a bad way", "Who are you", came Cathaline's reply. "A friend". 


	2. Chapter 2

TFL: Well, I'm still stuck with a pokemon for a muse. Charizard: Charizard TFL: Charizard, return. Thank god for that.  
  
@@@  
  
Echo - No this isn't a one shot, but I couldn't be bothered to write more since I didn't have any reviewers, also I shall do the format change, finally these muses are only for the Watcher fics so I'll have a different bunch for pure GS ones (except the one in which the Watcher goes in).  
  
@@@  
  
TFL: Well, it's disclaimer time.  
  
*cue cheesy sound track*  
  
*TFL destroys the tape recorder*  
  
TFL: That's better.  
  
Disclaimer: Any person or thing mentioned in this story that has been copyrighted isn't mine everything else is (.  
  
TFL: And without further delay.  
  
@@@  
  
"Thaniel, may I suggest going to the Crooked Lanes to see Crott, a friend of your fathers as he removed a witch kin from his wife", asked the Watcher as soon as Thaniel had left the doctors.  
  
"How, do you", Thaniel was cut off by the Watcher, "I know more than you can imagine, but for now just trust me".  
  
@@@  
  
*At he Crooked Lanes quite late*  
  
"Are you one of Crotts men?", asked Thaniel.  
  
"No, he's one of Rickaracks.", replied the Watcher  
  
"How did you?" asked the beggar, the 4 individuals were already talking to one of Crott's men.  
  
"Hello, Grindle. Would you be so kind to show us to Crotts area?", asked the Watcher.  
  
"How", again the Watcher cut someone off.  
  
"Don't ask, just take me to Crott".  
  
@@@  
  
*Big banquet hall with all the beggars, cauldrons of stew were being made and Massive tables*  
  
*Grindle takes the group to see Crott who's sitting at no special place*  
  
"Welcome, Watcher", croaked Devil Boy Jack.  
  
"So you know who I am, I thought you might", replied the Watcher to Devil Boy.  
  
"You shall be the salvation of us all", said Devil Boy.  
  
"I shall not change the story line I know, I shall merely. help.", came the Watchers reply.  
  
Thaniel shot in before anything else could be said between the two, "Hello Crott, we need your help".  
  
"Welcome all" said Crott, you could tell there was suspicion in his voice and from his face you could also tell that suspicion was fully directed at the Watcher.  
  
"I know why you're here Watcher" said Devil Boy.  
  
"Good. Now Alaizabel I believe you wish to talk about your past, well I have all your answers", stated the Watcher calmly.  
  
"You do", came the hopeful sound from Alaizabels lips.  
  
"I'll deliver all", came the Watchers promise.  
  
@@@  
  
TFL: and promise you calm seas, that Ariel, chick, is thy charge and then to the elements be free and fair thou well. (I've just finished doing the Tempest in drama and I was Prospero).  
  
TFL: Do you see that blue box at the bottom of the screen, next to that there's a button which says "go" now press that. Good and then leave a good review, and thank you for listening to this drivel. 


	3. Chapter 3

TFL: Wow, another update. I sure do update fast don't I, pity the only person who reviews is EchoKazul (subtle hint there).  
  
@@@  
  
Echo - Thanks, I just started when I used the first chapters format so now all my stories are like this ^_^  
  
@@@  
  
TFL: For inspiration I think I'll walk around the forest from Authors Warehouse since I don't have any decent muses  
  
*TFL walks around forest and sees a harp playing by itself*  
  
*TFL gets scared and runs in a random direction shouting*  
  
"Demon harp, it's evil, possessed I tell you (and so on and so forth)"  
  
*TFL runs past a group of people shouting this, they look uncannily like Golden Sun characters and EchoKazul and says*  
  
Aaah! Aaaah! Demon Harp! Demon Harp! (He notices the seven people staring at him) There's a possessed harp back there! I was walking down the path, when I heard music! I looked until I found a harp, but, (he starts to hyperventilate) there's noone there playing it! It's possessed! (He continues running through the forest) Demon Harp! Demon Harp! Aaaah!  
  
^^^^Shameless Plug Alert^^^^  
  
TFL: What the, it's a Shameless Plug Alert machine. I wonder why it went off. Anyway to understand that you should go read EchoKazul's fic called Robinhood GSstyle, which is really good (however since only Echo seems to be reading this what's the point in plugging her? I mean I can't if anyone else has read it since only Echo reviews [yet another subtle hint]).  
  
TFL: Right now on with the show.  
  
@@@  
  
"But first Thaniel I believe that Crott has a task for you, I shall tell Alaizabel everything while you destroy the ghoul", said the Watcher.  
  
"What? How did you know?", asked Crott.  
  
Thaniel sighed, "I don't know either, but he seems to know everything about what's going on!" he said as he shot the Watcher an icy glance.  
  
"I do know everything about this world." came the cryptic reply.  
  
"Ask no more of him." came the whisper from the blind boys mouth.  
  
@@@  
  
*Ten hours later*  
  
"Devil Boy can you supply me with a book of runes?" asked the Watcher.  
  
"I can." said Devil Boy as he handed the Watcher a tattered book  
  
*The Watcher reads for several hours*  
  
"Do you have anymore?" said the Watcher as he finished his book.  
  
"You're done already? Impossible!" came the incredulous reply.  
  
"I am done. Do not question me Devil Boy.", came the menacing statement.  
  
"I only have the one and it contains every known rune." The sound whispered out through Devil Boys lips as he backed away.  
  
"Divine when the next attack shall be, will you!" came an impatient voice from the Watcher.  
  
"I .I don't understand you".  
  
*Carver knocked at the entrance to Crotts domain*  
  
@@@  
  
TFL: And that is where I shall finish for today. I write longer chapters the more reviews I get soooooo if you want longer chapters well you'll just have to review now won't you? 


	4. Chapter 4

TFL: Once again, another chapter, and once again only 1 reviewer. for goodness sake at least review. Oh well Disclaimer time.  
  
*Same cheesy music as before*  
  
TFL: What the, I thought I'd destroyed the CD player  
  
*Sees Ivan from Golden Sun by the CD player*  
  
Ivan: I liked the tune so I thought I'd ask EchoKazul if I could borrow it after  
  
^^^^^SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT^^^^^  
  
Robin Hood GS Style to annoy you.  
  
TFL: Why you little. oops  
  
*TFL is soon hit with a great variety of Jupiter attacks*  
  
TFL: Wow, I can survive a direct hit from lightening  
  
Ivan: However Echo agreed to lend the CD player to me as long as I followed one condition.  
  
TFL: Which is.  
  
Ivan: *grumbles* That I have to do the disclaimer for them  
  
TFL: ^_^  
  
Ivan: TFL doesn't own Golden Sun or The Haunting of Alaizabel Cray.  
  
@@@  
  
"Let me get this straight, these Green Tack Murders almost form the rune of Chackh'morg?" asked Crott.  
  
"Precisely!" the sound came from an unexpected source, the Watcher. He had been silent until then, and he had no right to speak now, or at least none now the others knew of.  
  
"Devil Boy, can you divine when the final one will be?" asked Thaniel.  
  
"Of course" said Devil Boy, who had quickly regained his composure after his experience with the Watcher.  
  
"Do it!" said Crott, "Gentlemen..."  
  
"Ahem," said Cathaline.  
  
"and Ladies," continued Crott without missing a beat, "we have a situation!"  
  
@@@  
  
Thaniel and Alaizabel were walking arm in arm looking for the criminal who was attempting to complete the Chackh'morg. A woman walked past them with a disturbed look on her face.  
  
"Can we help you miss. You appear to be worried?" asked Thaniel in a kindly voice.  
  
"It's. it's nothing, probably just my imagination. I think someone is behind me but I can't see anyone. Could you perhaps stay here and if someone is, they shall pass you" asked the lady.  
  
"Of course!" came the reply from Alaizabel.  
  
"Thank you!" came the reply as she hurried off.  
  
Thaniel uncorked a bottle of sulphur and poured it on the cobbles as soon as he had done so, a two-toed imprint moved the substance away and the sulphur seemed to recoil from it as if it too was afraid to touch that had created it.  
  
*No, it can't be* thought Thaniel as he realised, *yes. yes it is* and horror swept over him.  
  
As Thaniel raced towards the lady, she looked back, afraid of her assailant. She shouldn't have turned. Rawhead stood there, a vast monstrosity of fur and claws. It stabbed her with a surely fatal wound. Then the Watcher was there.  
  
Thaniel shot Rawhead but the beast just recoiled back and looked unharmed. The Watcher attacked. Then the dance began, blade against claw, parry for parry. Neither could land a stroke, one had supernatural reflexes, the other, blades which teleported to where they were needed. It was graceful, the two combatants working together to create a display of startling beauty, the fight going faster than the eye could follow. Neither could harm the other, never was there an opening as the two circled in a deadly ballet. All who were there watched this display, they would never forget, for it had a soul of it's own.  
  
Then Rawhead ripped out the Watchers heart.  
  
@@@  
  
TFL: I love cliffhangers don't you and I'll be at school next week so it shall be difficult to update although reviews will help ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

TFL: Well, I'm back to do this once again. Please don't kill me after that cliffhanger. Anyway disclaimer time.  
  
*Cheesy music*  
  
*TFL sees what's going on this time*  
  
TFL: Oh no! Wilhelmina.  
  
Wilhelmina: Yes, since you beat me in that fight during your review for...  
  
^^^^^SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT^^^^^  
  
Wilhelmina: What the?  
  
TFL: It's a shameless plug machine it seems to go off every time about to mention someone is about to mention a very good fic in this case methinks it would be something of Yoshimi's, Mudshippers Romeo and Juliet perhaps?  
  
Wilhelma: *Disbelief* You call that a good fic?!?!!  
  
TFL: Yep.  
  
Wilhelmina: Your stupider than you look  
  
TFL: *Insanely strong sarcasm. If sarcasm drips then this would have formed a lake* Thanks. Oh well on with the show.  
  
A/N: Even though a lot of things do happen in between where Rawhead dies and the preparations of the team setting forth I have skipped them as this is from the POV of The Watcher, if you haven't read the book it won't make as much sense so read it, it's very good.  
  
Disclaimer: Since when was The Haunting of Alaizabel Cray mine? Never? Oh right that's why I have to say I don't own it. Ok, the Haunting of Alaizabel Cray isn't mine nor is anything else I mention like Wilhelmina.  
  
@@@  
  
At least it would've done, if the Watcher hadn't teleported at an opportune moment behind it. The was the sickening crunch of bone as the Watcher drove his sword straight into Rawheads skull. As the sword withdrew from Rawheads skull, the wound healed itself.  
  
Rawhead became angry.  
  
"Thaniel! Charm string! Now!" echoed the shout down the street.  
  
Miraculously the charm sting curled around Rawhead's wrist. There was a bright flash of light and. nothing. Rawhead was gone.  
  
So was Alaizabel.  
  
@@@  
  
"We must prepare." Said Devil Boy, "A darkening shall come".  
  
@@@  
  
The darkening came, witchkin were rampant, there was destruction everywhere. and the Crooked Lanes were being overrun. @@@  
  
"I have used the scrying stones to determine who shall go" said Devil boy as the Watcher, Carver, Crott, Cathaline, and Thaniel entered his sanctum. "Those who have been chosen shall go, the one who hasn't been should return to where he belongs" stated Devil Boy.  
  
"I know, I shall leave, I have gained what I wanted anyway. Goodbye" Who's talking? (Watcher, obviously, but specify!)  
  
@@@  
  
The Watcher returned to his home. @@@  
  
TFL: Sorry I cut this story short for those few (and when I say few I mean one) readers who like this but I want to do something GS now. So long for now. 


End file.
